


Décor is the Door to the Heart

by HandsoapPls



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Cookies, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Fenris Wants to Be Alone, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsoapPls/pseuds/HandsoapPls
Summary: Fenris just wants to be alone with his bottle of wine on Christmas Eve. Hawke says no.





	Décor is the Door to the Heart

Décor is the Door to the Heart

                White puffs of snow fell upon the streets Kirkwall, a sharp winter wind displacing the fallen powder. A fireplace was lit inside Fenris’ mansion, it’s orange glow visible from the desolated streets. Everyone else in the city was at home, spending Christmas Eve with their friends and family.  Fenris was one of few loners that were content to spend the holidays alone. He didn’t even bother decorating the mansion, he knew he would take no pleasure in something that used to be a yearly chore for Danarius. Accompanied only by his bottle of wine, Fenris sat by the fire picking up a long-discarded book.

                Fenris was only a few pages in when he heard a resounding knock at his door. He groaned, electing to ignore whoever wished to interrupt his evening. Only seconds later the knocking continued, even louder and more annoying than before. Frustrated, Fenris shut his eyes and took another sip of his wine. Another knock.“Go away!” He shouted, a threat thinly hidden within his words. And still, another knock. He made one last attempt, a growl lacing his voice.

                “Oh, for the love of…. fuck off!” The mysterious assailant was silent and Fenris hoped the assault was over. After a few minutes, he settled back into his chair, nursing his wine glass. He had just started reading again when he heard the horrifying sound. A knock.

                Fenris jumped from his chair and moved to grab his sword. He stomped towards the door, a murderous gleam in his eye. Slamming the door open, he raised his sword, prepared to strike. Fenris' eyes widened, a slight flush of embarrassment falling over his cheeks.

                “Guess you didn’t want any visitors.”

                “Hawke?” The man gave a sheepish smile, his cheeks flushed from the bitter wind.

                “Hello, Fenris. You surely can’t be mean enough to leave perfection in the cold?”

                “I’m sorry?”

                “Me. Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

                “I suppose I should. You know it would have been easier if you told me it was you?”

                “But where’s the fun in that?”

                Fenris sighed in annoyance, gesturing for Hawke to move inside. It was then that Fenris noticed the large boxes in Hawke's hands, curious as to what was inside them. Hawke stepped into the mansion, snow from his boots trailing behind him as he walked towards the living room.

                “Maker Fenris. This is sad. Even for you.”

                “I mean for one you’re drinking alone, and two, your house isn’t decorated at all! Where is your Christmas spirit?” He asked, gesturing around the room.

                “Decorations are frivolous Hawke. Nothing but a waste of time and coin.”

                “Surely you don’t believe that Fenris. What’s the real reason?”

                Fenris paused, his eyes beginning to bore into the floor. He never liked talking to anyone about his past. It served only as a reason for others to look down upon him, to humiliate him in any possible way. But this was Hawke, a man that was indescribably good. A man that Fenris could trust.

                “I never had a reason to. Not after…” The words faltered in Fenris’ throat.

                “After what?” Hawke asked, coming to rest a hand on Fenris’ arm.

                “Danarius. The other slaves and I worked for hours every Christmas, decorating the house and serving the visiting magisters. We never got to experience Christmas for ourselves. Decorations are only a reminder of a past I want to leave behind.”

                “That’s horrible Fenris, I’m sorry.” Hawke looked around for a moment, suddenly seeming unsure of himself. He scratched his head for a moment before gesturing to the boxes.

                “Uh so… I was hoping that I could help you decorate your house? I figured you wouldn’t have any up… If still you want to that is. I’m realizing I probably should have thought about this a little more.”

                Fenris raised an eyebrow. “Why did you come here instead of decorating with your own family? Surely they are more entertaining than I.”

                “Mother has Galen and Carver, I’m sure they will survive without me somehow. Besides, I didn’t want you to be alone Fenris. No one deserves to be alone during the holidays.”

                A small smile graced Fenris’ lips. “Alright then… I suppose we can decorate.”

                Hawke’s smile lit up the room as he grabbed the nearest box. Soon they had unpacked everything, a mess being made of the once clean room. Yards of garland lied in tangled heaps on the floor, waiting to be hung on the walls. Blubs of every shape and color were piled high in a dangerous balance. Hawke had even brought small candles to light the house. Still grinning, Hawke grabbed the first garland and ran into the halls, dragging Fenris along with him.

                Snow continued to fall as they moved throughout the house, each room becoming more festive as time passed by. Hawke sung Christmas carols off-key, but Fenris loved it all the same. He even started humming a few of them. Hawke heard him once and began smiling even wider, pleased that Fenris was getting into the spirit. They talked while they worked, Hawke telling jokes and outrageous stories, most of which must have come from Varric. For the first time in his life, Fenris was enjoying decorating, a fact that was probably helped by the marvelous view Fenris got when Hawke climbed to hang the last of the decorations. His shirt rode up, revealing the defined muscles of his back, a beautiful compliment to the lower curves of Hawke’s ass. Fenris stopped hanging his own decoration to stare, the sight sending a spark of desire down his spine. He accidentally dropped his garland, which immediately caught Hawke’s attention.

                “I hope you aren’t too tired yet Fenris. We haven’t even gotten to the best part!”

                “And what would that be?”

                “Cookies!”

                “Pardon?”

                “Cookies Fenris. The little sweets that you cut out to bake and frost? We’re going to make some.”

                “I know what they are. I just have never made cookies before, only served them.”

                Hawke frowned, “Danarius again? That bastard.”

                “This cannot be allowed to stand! To the kitchen!”

                They placed extra candles in the kitchen, the fine stone counters glistening in the bright orange light. Hawke had grabbed a sack of ingredients along with a recipe, gesturing for Fenris to join him in front of a large bowl. A few restarts and mistakes later, they were covered in flour staring triumphantly at a pile of dough. As instructed by Hawke, Fenris left to grab the metal cutters, only to be left breathless on his return. Hawke was rolling out the dough slowly, his arms straining with the effort. Fenris couldn’t help but stare at the curves of Hawke’s muscles, wanting nothing more than to run his hands along the smooth surface. He was broken out of his trance at the sound of Hawke’s excited voice.

                “You found the cutters! What are you waiting for? Let’s get started!” Fenris awkwardly moved to set the cookie cutters down upon the table, still recovering from his thoughts moments before. When the dough was finished they quickly worked to cut out cookies, each one eager to try their attempt at the treat. By the time they were done several trays of cookies lied on the table, more than any two people could eat.

~~~

                The first batch of cookies was cooling as Fenris helped scoop the multiple colors of icing into separate containers. Chocolate chips, colored sugars, and candies were spread across the table, the scene appearing as if from a child’s dream.  Hawke had insisted on decorating the cookies, claiming it was the best part of the entire process. He and Hawke reached to take the same cookie at once, their hands brushing slightly. Fenris was slow to pull away and grab another cookie, hanging on to the moment of intimacy. They stared at each other for a moment, Hawke’s eyes gleaming with happiness and something that Fenris couldn’t name. They were quick to look away then, blushes spreading across both men’s cheeks as they stared at their cookies.

                Soon enough conversation started up again, the moment seemingly forgotten. There was laughter at the misshapen and badly decorated cookies, although Hawkes’ were the worst by far.

                “Fenris, your cookie actually looks like a tree! I wonder what other hidden talents you may have…” Hawke wriggled his eyebrows.

                “I suppose I will take that as a compliment. I like your…white blob?”

                “ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A SNOWMAN!” He could only laugh. Whatever Hawke had made, it was not a snowman. Hawke frowned, a pout forming on his lips. Fenris had a strong urge to kiss him then, to feel his Hawke’s perfect lips under his own. It was getting harder and harder to suppress his desire for Hawke. His head snapped away from Hawke, moving to focus on his current cookie instead. The sooner he stopped focusing on Hawke the better.

                The two continued baking and decorating for hours, the joy-filled time passing like mere minutes. Somewhere in between it all Hawke had gotten a smear of icing on his lips, although he seemed oblivious to it. Fenris however, couldn’t stop staring. Through every expression, grunt, and breath Fenris watched those tantalizing lips, each movement enticing him even further. Fenris’ strand of control was broken when Hawke looked at him with dark eyes, his tongue peeking between his lips.

                Fenris pinned him to the countertop, his hands finding purchase on Hawke’s broad shoulders. Hawke’s eyes widened in surprise, the shock soon being replaced by the haze of desire. Between the look in his eyes and the warmth of Hawke’s body beneath him, Fenris could do nothing but lean in to taste what he had been craving all evening.

                Fenris’ hands reached up to grasp Hawke’s face, their lips slowly molding together. Hawke melted beneath him immediately, his mouth compliant with every move. Fenris could taste the sweetness of the icing along with something uniquely Hawke as he explored the other man’s mouth. The moment was perfect and it seemed to last forever, only the need to breathe interrupting their passionate kisses. Eventually Fenris pulled away, panting as he gazed at Hawke. Their sharp intakes of breath were the only sounds filling the silence until Hawke spoke.

                “Well…That was quite possibly the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received…” Hawke grinned, leaning closer to Fenris.

                “I don’t suppose I can have another?”

                “You only ever need to ask.”

 


End file.
